Golden Rule: No Names
by Rustjacque
Summary: Un simple error, puede destruir una tarde un tanto agradable ¿es posible perdonar? ¿que sucede si terminas entre sus piernas cuando amas a otra persona? Recordar la regla de oro, podría haber ayudado...no gemir nombres. Jori, Cade. Lemon ligero. One-Shot.


**Hola lectores de FF aquí Rustjacque les traigo un fic que llego a mi mente por la noche, debido a un pequeño error…**

 **Espero lo disfruten, Jori y Cade. Posiblemente esto se vea más como un Catorade aunque… XD no sale mucho Cat.**

 **Disclaimer: Victorious es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?

Claro ya lo recuerdo…

Todo iba tan bien… tan perfecto, tan como solía ser; y sin embargo mi mente me traicionó y mi boca fue un puñal.

Ahora estoy aquí, postrada en la cama intentado reaccionar y correr tras de ella… pero ¿por qué mierda iría tras de mi ex novia? En especial cuando lo que he dicho, es la total prueba de que ya no siento lo mismo por ella.

Al fin escucho el portazo lleno de furia que ha dado al salir de la casa y en seguida a mi hermano gritando mi nombre, así que me levanto y encuentro mi camiseta tirada al otro extremo de la cama…

Reprimo un gruñido y todas las maldiciones posibles; estaba tan cerca de hacerlo con ella que aun estoy demasiado excitada para caminar sin sentir mi humedad.

—¡JODER TORI! —bufo, mientras me pongo mi ropa y cierro mis pantalones.

Me derribo en la cama y solo dejo fluir mis recuerdos para entender… la razón de que mi ex novia y yo estábamos a punto de hacerlo..

Era media tarde, el espléndido padre que tengo, decidió dejar a Nico y a mi solos por marcharse a un viaje con su flamante novia nueva, lo acepte ya no somos niños, tengo veinticuatro años y el enano quince, pero dejar a un par como nosotros, debería ser considerado un alto riesgo.

No porque fuéramos inmaduros, no que va…el problema era intentar no aburrirnos o en el peor de los casos, matarnos entre nosotros.

Él como siempre era el primero que rompía la tranquilidad de la casa.

—¿Quieres que te haga pedazos en Need for Speed? —Sonreía encendiendo su nuevo playstation, definitivamente mi hermano sabía como alegrar las tardes.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos frente a la pantalla haciendo pedazos los controles, es bueno… pero no lo era tanto contra mi perfecta puntería… y me refiero a las almohadas que le lanzaba si me aventajaba.

Todo habría sido tranquilo de no ser por aquella tonada en mi celular.

Además, ¿cómo podía ignorar algo que vibraba tan de repente en mis piernas? ¡¿Cómo?!

Conteste sin ver el número, pues estaba segura de que sería nuestro padre.

Ojalá hubiera sido él…

—¿Jade?

Mi garganta se seco y sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mis manos, su voz sonó dulce.

—Vega, ¿qué sucede? —Mi tono de voz terminó siendo más frío de lo que deseaba, pero era tarde para cambiar mis palabras.

—Hum… creo que no estás de humor, ¿debería hablar más tarde? —Sonaba nerviosa, mordí mi lengua por haberla hecho sentir incómoda.

—Lo siento, estoy jugando con Nic y esta haciendo trampas. —Bromeé.

Él inició nuevamente su juego, esta vez solo, yo me levante del sofá entendiendo su actitud.

—Vaya creí que esa eras tú. —Dejó escapar una risa que terminó por contagiarme.

—¡Mentira!, yo no hacia trampa. ¿Si puedes chocar o lanzar bombas como parte del juego es considerado trampa?

—Claro que no, pero definitivamente, lanzar almohadas no es parte del juego.

Deje escapar un suspiro, no puedes mentirle a quien conoce la mayoría de tus costumbres.

Mi silencio fue largo y ella parecía no decirme lo que realmente deseaba.

—Jade… ¿podemos vernos?

Me tomó por sorpresa.

—Claro, ¿ahora mismo? ¿Dónde estás? —Era imposible esconder mi ansiedad por verla, habíamos terminado hace un año, la distancia y el tiempo, la desaparecieron de mi vida.

Era extraño que aun conservará mi número… después de lo mal que terminó todo.

—B-bueno, ¿podría ir a tú casa? Trina esta aquí con su esposó y no creo que quieras escuchar todos sus síntomas de embarazada. —Reía con nervios pues sabia lo incómodo que terminó la relación con su hermana, si yo no le agradaba antes, seguro me despreciaba, pero eso era mutuo.

—Si, mi padre no está y el enano esta enviciado con el Playstation.

—¿Cómo tú estas siempre?

—Como solía ser, ¿vas a venir o tengo que ir por ti?

—¿Tantas ansias de verme? ¿Que tienes que venir por mi?

Ouch… debí controlarme, estaba quedando como una completa inestable con Tori…

Solté un pequeño gruñido al celular, ella carcajeo y se despidió, su casa estaba cerca; tardaría unos quince minutos.

xxxxxx

¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo?

Claro en quince minutos llegaría.

¡Maldita! Probablemente estaba en la esquina de mi casa cuando hablamos por teléfono, ni siquiera un gas de Nic habría sido tan rápido. Tardó un parpadeo en llegar… y sí, no vernos en un año es mucho tiempo, pero ¿quién era esa chica? No era mi ex por supuesto.

No… claro que no. Esa chica traía el cabello perfectamente lacio con un curioso peinado, el maquillaje era discreto pero… sus labios.

Sus labios pedían a gritos ser mordidos, con un color carmesí tan profundo que llevaba.

Respirar, como acto normal de mi sistema, quedaba borrado, pues perdí el sentido a falta de aire, ella se lo estaba robando con esa sonrisa que torneaba sus lindos pómulos.

¿Quién era ella? ¿El diablo encarnado? ¿Una súcubo disfrazada?

Ella no dejaba de parpadear en rojo, todas las alertas que mi mente podía enviar estaban resonando.

Llevaba una musculosa negra, que dejaba ver un escote modesto, pero realmente deleitable para alguien que conocía perfectamente cada lunar de su piel. ¿Pantalones? Quién los necesitaba cuando podías llevar un ligero short y unas medias negras.

Ahí me di cuenta de su trampa, su sonrisa era peculiar, no era la misma de siempre… no era inocente.

Si lo sabía… ¿porqué no le cerré la puerta en la cara?

Pero de igual modo… ¿porque no dejarla entrar?

No tenía novia… había alguien que podía serlo, y no era Tori o esa extraña y sensual versión, pero yo seguía soltera.

Pasamos directo al cuarto, el plan —que no me dejo pensar—, resultó ser una simple película.

No tenía una gran variedad, pues aquella habitación ya no era la mía, estaba de visita y solo tenía unas cuantas películas rentadas para no aburrirme.

—Vaya, quién diría que ahora tienes Titanic entre tus películas.

No respondí nada, solo deje escapar un suspiro mientras introducía Seven Pounds en el reproductor.

Es de mis películas favoritas aunque no me guste mucho la actuación de Will Smith… y explicar que Titanic es la favorita de Cat, no era buena idea.

Se recuesto en mi cama y me observó, no necesitaba verla para darme cuenta; sus miradas tendían a ser realmente arrebatadoras, como si siempre me hubiera querido entre sus brazos… o sus piernas.

Cuando al fin tome asiento a su lado, fingió que disfruta de la película, sé que lo hizo… demasiado tiempo juntas para no saber hasta cuando le molestaban los zapatos.

Me desespere conforme el filme avanzaba. Estábamos igual, la cercanía después de tantos meses fue extraña, como: saludar a alguien en la mejilla, cuando lo has devorado millones de veces.

Y en el momento de mayor tensión… la escena de sexo de la película, terriblemente romántica, de una forma abrumadora para ambas.

—No tengo ganas de seguir viendo esto —confesó levantándose de la cama y cerrando la puerta del cuarto, yo me quede inmóvil sin re conectar mi cerebro para hablar o renegar de lo que hacía.

Ni siquiera tuve que pedirlo, era absurdo que me negara a pensar que ella vino para hacerlo una vez más, era claro y directo… yo también lo quería, desde que la deje pasar por aquella puerta… lo estaba buscando.

Y ella lo sabía… igual que yo. No éramos nada, no nos habíamos visto en meses… solo estábamos dejándonos llevar como antaño.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi.

—¿Te gusta Jade? ¿Estas cómoda así?

Su voz estaba diferente, era muy sensual, mis brazos se acomodaron en sus caderas aprisionándola con fuerza, no hubo necesidad de respuesta.

La bese con todo los sentimientos que tenía reprimidos. No fue dulce era apasionado, ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello, alborotándolo, evitando que nos alejáramos…

El vaivén que comencé ella lo continuó mientras mis manos escaparon de su control explorando su espalda por debajo de su camisa…

Se erizo pues mis manos estaban frías y ella era cálida como siempre… bese su cuello, succionando cerca de sus clavículas, quería dejar marcas… quería recordarle quién las hacía… quién podía hacerla suya siempre.

—Jade… — su voz estaba más aguda, su respiración torpe, me enviciaba y provocaba que siguiera.

La despoje de su camisa, continuando mi camino de besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Sus puntos débiles los conocía a la perfección, sabia donde tocarla, ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda cuando le quite la única prenda que nos separaba de sus "niñas".

—Qué apresurada… — susurró— Todavía tienes mucha ropa.

Jadeo y puede jurar que sus manos temblaron cuando levanto mi camisa.

Casi como antes, ella semi desnuda en mis piernas me miraba con calidez, no veía solo deseo… ahí en sus ojos dulces como el chocolate, me sumergí sin desearlo, el sentimiento seguía ahí… todavía me amaba.

¿Por qué le hago esto?

Yo no sabia que sentir. Cerré mis ojos, alejándome de su mirada; continúe con los besos hasta recostarla con delicadeza.

Me comencé a perder con cada caricia que me dio, me acomode entre sus piernas, dándole atención a su centro con mi vaivén de caderas.

¿Todavía la amo?

Las preguntas internas crecieron y mi estomago se volvió un mar de mariposas, sus uñas que se aferraban cada vez más a mi espalda demandaron que hiciera el contacto más íntimo.

—Jade… te necesito…

Su voz se volvió un suspiro, con poco esfuerzo baje los diminutos pantaloncillos.

Me tomó del cuello y me atrajo a sus labios, estaba tan desesperada.

Mis dedos bajaron por su estómago, ella curveó su espalda y desató

sus gemidos…volviéndose toda mía, no había vuelta atrás cuando llegué a su centro.

—Jade… hazlo…

No lo piense, mi mente actuaba sin quererlo… yo debí parar eso.

Jugué con mis dedos sobre la tela que cubría su intimidad.

Me deleitaba cada que se estremecía... ella siempre fue muy lasciva, tenerla de ese modo… ¿cómo podía dejarla ir?

Y recuerdo todo… arruinando el momento. Sus sonrisas con otros… mi decepción tras su infidelidad…

¿Hay que saber perdonar?

No suelo ser nada dulce en la cama, quizás lo fui… pero con ella no volveré a serlo… es solo sexo.

Entre sin avisar, se tensó un poco pero continuaba pidiéndolo con su mirada.

Volví a besarla, dejándole marcas en su estómago mientras mis dedos la exploraban, me estuve perdiendo en su aroma de nuevo…

Y se escapó de mis labios…

—Cat…

Me empujó, no entendía hasta que mire su rabia, dolor… impotencia. Sabia que la había lastimado..

No pedí perdón, estaba de más decirlo.

—Esto fue un error. —confesó con dolor, buscando su ropa, se marchó desapareciendo por las escaleras.

xxxxxx

Confirmo perdiendo mi vista en la venta que esta lloviendo, perfecto, cuando mi hermano entra en mi habitación su cara es de espanto.

—¿Qué le hiciste? Creí que me apuñalaría con su mirada. —Bromea, intentando relajarme. No le explico nada, me levanto rumbo a la puerta.

Las gotas de lluvia me reciben, esta helado.

¿A dónde demonios debo buscarla? ¿Y… por qué debo hacerlo?

Claro, porque no quiero quedar como una desgraciada.

No sé cuantas vueltas di por el vecindario, quizás Tori ahora es una maratonista o algo, porque desaparecer tan rápido no es normal.

Me rindo, estoy completamente empapada por la lluvia. La perdí nuevamente y esta vez no volveré a dejarla entrar. Que se vaya lejos, con todo lo que fue.

Caigo en cuenta de la enorme estupidez al salir sin mi auto, lo único que me queda es resguardarme en un Starbucks, al menos de ese modo, podré entrar en calor con un espléndido café americano.

—¿Jade?

¿Tenía que ser hoy mi día de suerte?

Ahí justo en este lugar, habiendo un millón de establecimientos similares… Beck. Tras pedir un café para ambos me invita a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Vaya, no has cambiado en nada, es feroz el clima en Los Ángeles ¿no? Oh, espera te mudaste a Nueva York hace unos años, lo olvide.

—Tú no te ves nada mal, es bueno saber que tu carrera de actor va de maravilla.

Sonríe halagado, siempre tan humilde.

—Así que sabes de mi, es una grata sorpresa. Tampoco te he perdido la pista, incluso tu rompimiento con Tori. No debió ser sencillo.

Siempre es demasiado directo, me estaba tentando a tirarle un café hirviendo.

—Increíble que esa clase de noticias se difunda tan rápido, lo ultimo que supe de ti fue lo bien que te iba en la firma que te adoraba. No te creas tan importante.

—No me tomes el pelo, llevan un año separadas; pero dime como es que tu novia te engañe con un… ¿cuál era el modo en que me llamaste? Sí, ya recordé, ¿un modelo afeminado?

Debe ser dulce para él. Cuando terminamos no fui la mejor amiga, no le di explicaciones… y elegí a Tori.

—Por lo menos Fode, no deja crecer su cabello como una linda modelo.

La tormenta fuera parece más linda que los comentarios que compartimos.

Él no se ofende, se burla; ha pasado tanto tiempo que ambos sabemos que separarnos fue buena idea.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿cómo estás?

Su tono cambia, ya liberó todo lo que tenía que decir, yo también.

—Un completo desastre… así es como estoy.

—¿Puedo saber porque?

Asiento,y le doy un sorbo al delicioso café.

—¿Tienes la tarde libre? Porque… el relato no es corto.

Xxxxxxx

—¿Le llamaste Cat? Si que sabes demostrar tu amor a las mujeres.

No me cae en gracia.

—Si, tanto como tu.

Su sonrisa desaparece.

—Esta bien, basta. ¿Quieres mi opinión? No tienes corazón, pero eso no es sorpresa. Tori tampoco al engañarte con alguien como Fode, ahora bien, levántate vuelve a tu casa duerme y llámale a Cat, volverá de Idaho en tres días; hazla tu novia y mata todo el asunto de la indecisión.

Se levanta de la mesa y se marcha.

Tan simple como eso, su consejo es cierto… no cabe duda que darle vueltas a algo tan claro para mi, es una perdida de tiempo.

Me levanto para retirarme cuando mi celular suena, el número es desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—Hey, ¿estas ocupada Jadey?

No es necesario ocultar mi sonrisa, todos los problemas se alejan cuando escucho su voz.

Cat fue la única que estuvo a mi lado desde siempre, con su dulzura e inocencia ablandó un poco la piedra que era mi corazón.

—Nunca para ti.

Una risilla es lo único que me responde.

Estar enamorada… es de las cosas más difíciles de llevar para mí, pero por ella puedo ser realmente sincera.

 **NA: SIIIIII, llevo días escribiendo esto, no me decidía como narrarlo, espero les guste.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a MookieRoo, a LemonHead xD por dar porras, a LittleRock17… a ella solo porque si XD.**

 **Y a la persona que me lee entre las sombras XD si me vas a pegar, por lo menos deja review.**

 **Dejen reviews aunque sean diciendo que soy un asco, o que les fascinó.**

 **Espero actualizar mis otros proyectos pronto, que tengan buen inicio de semana.**


End file.
